What Beautiful Is
by SingLifeAway234
Summary: TxG Oneshot/Songfic. Troyella fluff to the max. Plus, I just love the song. :D


Troy Bolton was worried. Worried of what she would think. How she would react. What she would say. For the first time in his life, he was scared.

Today, was their one year anniversary. One year of pure bliss. The best year of his entire life, no doubt. And it was all because of her. And tonight, he would be sure that she knew just how special she was, just how much she meant to him. Tonight, Gabriella Montez would know exactly how important she was to Troy Bolton.

* * *

Around 7:00, Gabriella was rushing around the house trying to get ready. She had to be at Troy's house in 30 minutes, and she was freaking out. After figuring out what she was going to wear, fixing her hair, putting on her makeup, and finding her long lost left shoe, she ran out the door, realizing that she had less than 10 minutes to get to Troy's house.

Once there, she parked her car in front of the mailbox and walked up to the door. Before she could even knock, she heard the door open and felt a pair of warm lips on hers. Lips that belonged to none other than her lovely boyfriend, Troy.

After a few minutes, they pulled apart and Gabriella was ushered inside by Troy, to get out of the cold night. Once inside she was embraced again in Troy's warm arms.

"Hey baby."

"Hi Troy," she giggled.

"Happy anniversary," he smiled.

"Happy anniversary."

Troy took a deep breath. He had to do it now, he _needed_ to do it now. The feelings that had his heart and mind in a constant battle were stronger than ever before at this particular moment. He took her hand and pulled her into the living room. He sat them down on the couch, and got his guitar off the chair next to him.

"Troy, what are you doing?"

"Well, it's our one year anniversary. And I wanted to get you something really nice. But I couldn't think of anything good enough to show you just how much you meant to me. So, I decided that I was going to write you this song. So I want you to listen to it, and I hope you like it." he smiled. And as he started to strum his guitar, he began:

**An****d your eyes, **

**you should see the way they glow, **

**when you smile, **

**the way your laughter sets the world on fire, **

**I take for granted all the moments that I'm with you, **

**I'm with you**

** 'Cause your beauty takes my breath away, **

**and I love it when I'm asked to stay,**

**I'd bring you flowers every day to show you, **

**its not your make-up or your hair at all, **

**its the girl underneath it all that amazes me,**

**and you are what beautiful is,**

**what beautiful is **

**And I recall,**

**all the times we spent together in the park, **

**throwing sticks under the bridges not too far, **

**I'd close my eyes and underneath my breath I'd say, **

**I'd say **

**That your beauty takes my breath away,**

**and I love it when I'm asked to stay, **

**I'd bring you flowers every day to show you, **

**its not your make-up or your hair at all, **

**its the girl underneath it all that amazes me,**

**and you are what beautiful is,**

**what beautiful is **

**Today was long, **

**all I thought about was singing you this song, **

**and how you'd take it if you took it in at all, **

**and I really just want you to understand,**

**to understand **

**That your beauty takes my breath away, **

**and I love it when I'm asked to stay, **

**I'd bring you flowers every day to show you, **

**its not your make-up or your hair at all, **

**its the girl underneath it all that amazes me, **

**and you are what beautiful is, **

**what beautiful is,**

**what beautiful is, **

**yeah**

**And your beauty takes my breath away, **

**and I love it when I'm asked to stay, **

**I'd bring you flowers every day to show you, **

**not your make-up or your hair at all, **

**its the girl underneath it all that amazes me, **

**and you are what beautiful is,**

**what beautiful is, **

**what beautiful is, **

**what beautiful is, **

**And you are what beautiful is **

As the last words came from Troy's mouth, all Gabriella could do was sit there. In shock, in awe, in amazement of the wonder that was _her_ boyfriend. She had to be the luckiest girl in the world; Troy Bolton, hotshot basketball captain of East High, the guy every girl in the entire world wanted, was all hers. And she wouldn't want it any other way.

Troy cleared his throat, "Brie? Did you like it? Was it too much? All I wanted to do was give you something speci-" and his words were abruptly cut off by the sound of his Gabriella crying.

"Brie? Are you okay? What's wrong?!"

"Troy, t-that was the most b-beautiful thing I've ever h-heard!" she smiled. "Thank you. T-this is the best present anyone's e-ever given me." And without she moved closer to him on the couch, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. As Troy responded with the same amount of passion, he knew that now was the perfect time.

He pulled away, "Brie?"

"What's wrong Troy? Did I do somet-"

"I love you." he cut her off.

Gabriella was shocked. Did she really just hear what she thought she heard? "What?"

"I love you Gabriella. I always have. And after a year of battling between my heart and my head, I've realized that my heart was right all along. Brie, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. And no matter what happens in the future, of one thing I'll always be sure. I am 100 head over heels in love with you Gabriella Montez."

Before Troy could take a breath he felt her lips on his once more, saving him. The things she did just made him love her even more, if that was even possible. When she pulled away, she smiled.

"Troy?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too. And I always will."

And Troy smiled, and pulled her back in for another kiss.

* * *

**AN:**** Aww, I love them so much. Ok, I'm really, really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but I've just been super busy. And I know that's no excuse so I figured I'd put this oneshot up, since it's been lying around for a while and let you all know that I will be updating **The Bachelorette** shortly. I also have a few oneshots left to put up, and my new story **The Hidden Truth** once that is over with.**

**Once again, thank you guys so much for sticking with me, and I hope that you enjoy this oneshot. Be on the lookout for updates soon, I promise!! (: Thanks!**

**SingLifeAway234**

**P.S. - The song was called **"What Beautiful Is" **by Aaron Rothe. You should totally check it out, it's like one of my favorite songs ever.**


End file.
